


For One More Day

by sacchan1511



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan1511/pseuds/sacchan1511
Summary: Hara had been spacing out more often.At first, it was the little things. Like leaving the laundry on the couch (because he expected someone to nag him to pick it up), or cooking a meal enough for two (that he can finish easily because the other person doesn't- didn't eat much anyway). He kept forgetting that he lives alone now, with a dog who seemed too much alike to its owner.





	1. Prologue

Hara had been spacing out more often. 

At first, it was the little things. Like leaving the laundry on the couch (because he expected someone to nag him to pick it up), or cooking a meal enough for two (that he can finish easily because the other person doesn't- didn't eat much anyway). He kept forgetting that he lives alone now, with a dog who seemed too much alike to its owner. 

Perhaps the years have caught up with him or perhaps it is just carelessness on his part. The azure-haired person was long gone. He knew that. That small, hard-to-notice smile in the picture of their wedding got him smiling too. That bony hands seemed to reach for it subconsciously as he passed by. His bangs were longer that it covered his lips- but the smile was surely there. He can almost hear the smaller male now, encouraging him to keep on living this empty life as fulfilling as he can. 

**"What are you smiling at, Kazuya-san?”**

The soothing voice was still so vivid. Hara still remembered it as if he was hearing it again then. 

**"Kazuya-san."**

He loved it best when Kuroko called his name like that. He never did express this, and never will he get the chance to now.

**"Kazuya-san?"**

A mop of bright blue hair entered his view. Those blue eyes, vibrant with life, appeared confused at Hara's lack of response to the shadow.

**"Tetsu..ya?"**

The question was mostly directed to himself, reassuring what he was actually seeing. Or hallucinating. 

**"Yes, it's me. Kuroko Tetsuya,"**

The shadow confirmed. 

**"Kazuya-san seems a bit odd. Are you feeling sick?"**

Ignoring the query out of concern, Hara grabbed the smaller male by the shoulders, gripping tight as if Kuroko was about to slip away anytime.

**"This is really you, right? Right? Tetsuya-"**

The last word came out a bit cracked as his eyes were filled with tears. 

Unfazed, Kuroko pushed aside the long bangs and thumbed a teardrop threatening to trickle down.

**"Kazuya-san's face are too pretty to be covered like this. Would you like a haircut?”**


	2. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara sat in silence as he watched in the large mirror a reflection of Kuroko busying himself to play a barber. Had this be a hallucination, Hara must have a pretty damn good imagination to feel all this senses.

Hara sat in silence as he watched in the large mirror a reflection of Kuroko busying himself to play a barber. Had this be a hallucination, Hara must have a pretty damn good imagination to feel all this senses. Those delicate hands wrapping a towel around him, the cold touch of the scissor blades touching his cheeks ever so slightly, the slow tingling sensation as he cut a tad too close to the ears and neck for Hara to be comfortable with and the relaxing movement in his hair as Kuroko combed the now short hair back and styled it to have bangs at the front, covering his eyes. Just how he liked it.

 

**"There. We're done,"**

 

Kuroko announced, looking proud of his work. The same expression each time he finished cutting Hara's hair. Hara looked at the mirror again. The man he was looking at was unrecognizable. He was so much neater. And... livelier. 

 

**"You look so much younger now, Kazuya-san. It reminds me of our high school days,"**

 

**"That is a way too young of an impression. You're not that good of a barber to do that, heh,"**

 

**"Then, college days,"**

 

**"Better,"**

 

Silence sat between them for a good second before they both chuckled together. Those laughs are so quiet that they seemed to be grinning at each other rather than laughing. 

 

Hara wrapped his hands around Kuroko's waist and he buried his face in other's chest.

 

_ This hold is real.  _

_ This is real.  _

_ It is.  _

 

Kuroko put a hand on the other's head and patted gently. It was a moment of rarity, to see his partner this vulnerable. 

 

**"Tetsuya,"**

 

**"Yes, Kazuya-san?"**

 

**"Tetsuya,"**

 

**"Yes, I am Tetsuya,"**

 

**"You are. I know you are,"**

 

Perhaps just for this once, Hara can abandon his motto.

 

If there was a miracle in this world, it was that he was allowed to do this just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hara's motto: A joyful evening may follow a sorrowful morning.
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:  
> It took Hara a whole five minutes to get the big dog off of Kuroko. He didn't particularly love dogs like the next guy, but Nigou has a special place in his heart since it has in Kuroko's too.


	3. Nigou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hara and Kuroko both stepped out of the door, Nigou leapt at them, and howled before proceeding to mercilessly lick Kuroko's face again and again. The shadow laughed and kept ruffling Nigou's fur, muttering 'Good boy, Nigou' the whole time. It took Hara a whole five minutes to get the big dog off of Kuroko. He didn't particularly love dogs like the next guy, but Nigou has a special place in his heart since it has in Kuroko's too.

When Hara and Kuroko both stepped out of the door, Nigou leapt at them, and howled before proceeding to mercilessly lick Kuroko's face again and again. The shadow laughed and kept ruffling Nigou's fur, muttering ' _ Good boy, Nigou _ ' the whole time. It took Hara a whole five minutes to get the big dog off of Kuroko. He didn't particularly love dogs like the next guy, but Nigou has a special place in his heart since it has in Kuroko's too.

 

**"I haven't seen Big Nigou this excited since.."**

 

His words trailed off.

 

**"Since?"**

 

Silence.

 

**"Kazuya-san?"**

 

**"Oh yeah, let's go to the cafe that you like so much and buy their milkshake,"**

 

**"Three,"**

 

**"Just one. Each for you and me,"**

 

Kuroko seemed slightly dissatisfied as his lips pursed ever so slightly.

 

**"Fine. One and a half,"**

 

This worked because Hara doesn't really drink milkshake much anyway so Kuroko would happily finish it up for him.

 

Kuroko visibly smiled at Hara's suggestion and this got Hara smiling too. This little thing such as milkshake and (Big) Nigou can brighten up the phanto- Kuroko's day so easily. Why hadn't he tried just a bit harder to make this man happy?

 

They left Nigou to be in charge of the house. Kuroko would have brought the dog along if it didn't grow so big. After a few years, they found that having a big dog waiting for you outside a shop or restaurant was actually blocking the pedestrian's traffic and it's been sad for the first few weeks that Kuroko had to leave the grown dog behind. It was even more so when Kuroko did not come home that day- and Nigou kept nuzzling Hara's sides as if his master was just playing hide and seek in Hara's clothes. The bubblegum lover did not want to remember those days Nigou whined because there was no longer Kuroko's scent on his toys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Hara had been glancing to his side and he saw puffs of breaths from Kuroko trying to warm up his mitten-covered hands.


	4. Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cold outside.

It was cold outside. Winter was slowly creeping away, making way for spring.

 

Hara had been glancing to his side and he saw puffs of breaths from Kuroko trying to warm up his mitten-covered hands. 

 

_ There are breaths so... This is not a dream.  _

 

Hara made sure to dress both of them warmly before going out. Though per usual, Kuroko was prone to cold. The taller man then took off his muffler and brought it to wrap around Kuroko's neck and eventually his head.

 

**"Kazuya-san, I can't see,"**

 

**"You have to keep warm,"**

 

**"I have to be able to see too,"**

 

**"I can be your sight,"**

 

Kuroko let out a tiny laugh at that. 

 

**"Kazuya-san, that is too cheesy,"**

 

**"I don't care if it is,"**

 

The shadow pulled the muffler down just a bit to make a window to see Hara's expression right now.

Hara was looking at him and Kuroko noticed right away that the purple-hued bangs are parted and for the first time in public, Hara showed his wondrous and beautiful eyes. A bit taken aback, Kuroko stared at the other, in what seemed to be moments of eternity.

 

**"Tetsuya,"**

 

**"Kazuya-san's eyes are too pretty. I'm sure the sight that you'll see for me will be wonderful,"**

 

**"It is. Right here, right now,"**

 

Hara replied, his gentle gaze fixated on the astounded Kuroko.

 

**"Kazuya-san is too embarrassing,"**

 

**"Haha. You know you can't win against me in this,"**

 

Hara grabbed Kuroko's hand and started to walk to their favourite cafe. He will not let his partner out of his sight now. He will spend every second appreciating what they have. For this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> Milkshakes were spilled.


	5. Milkshake

The cafe was a short walk as they made small talk along the way. Commenting on that random dog being a good boy and then declaring that Nigou is the best boy, that tree was decorated like nightlights and it's so big, you have to wonder how did they put the star on the top, the sight of people passing by (and keep almost bumping into Kuroko), the occasional glare that Hara gave everyone who actually did. Kuroko loved the attention Hara gives him. A guy was more surprised of being glared at then bumping into nothingness. This was truly a wonderful day.

 

Milkshakes were bought with haste by Hara as Kuroko waited outside. Hara kept glancing outside the glass windows, fearing that Kuroko would disappear as he did few years back.

 

Kuroko was standing still, his eyes looking over to his husband. A smile, never fading from his lips. White snowflakes were starting to pile atop his blue hair, making him ever slightly noticeable.  It was a beautiful night, just like the night when he.. 

 

A thought struck in his mind, reminding him of what was wrong with the taller male and he smiled. 

 

Hara only turned his head from the window facing the crowd outside when it was his turn to order, and he was so quick about it that the cashier thought the customer must have been holding in the need to go to the washroom. Hara practically ran out of the cafe, holding the cold beverages in his hand and saw that Kuroko was not waiting for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Preview:
> 
> His head rang so loudly, he couldn’t even hear himself screaming at the top of his lungs.


End file.
